


After the Dance

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bonding, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Yura knows how to barricade a room, after the banquet, forced mating, not between Yuuri and Victor but it is mentioned, surprise presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Being woken up by your friend who is suddenly presenting is one thing. Being woken up by Victor Nikiforov who is presenting as an Omega at an age no one has ever presented before is another.Poorly they are in Russia, there are laws that allow for a Russian Alpha to come and take Victor against his will, and no way to hide him.Unless.Chris thinks he knows why Victor is presenting and that might be their salvation.~~Being woken up by a fellow skater is one thing. Being woken by Chris who tells you you got drunk, danced with your idol, and apparently made them present, is a whole different story.Yuuri just can't imagine a world without Victor on the ice. So after a call with Phichit he does the only logical thing. He goes over to where Victor is and claim the Omega destiny has set out for him.Add in an angry Alpha wanting his claim, a young skater willing to go the extra mile to safe the people he looks up to, and some changing of rooms, and we have ourselves one heck of an after the banquet event.~~This was written for Tying the Knot- Nesting zine, which is still available for free at https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine.





	After the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long silence.  
> Not going to put down excuses, there has been reasons.
> 
> The Omegaverse zine came on my path at a point I really needed it. And it gave me so many ideas. This one though I had in my notes for well over a year already. It was never the right time to write it. Till now. 
> 
> Please enjoy. :}

Loud knocking rouses Chris and Masumi from their sleep. At first they fear they overslept and it's Chris's coach trying to get them to their flight in time, but one look at then clock informs them that it is in fact only just after 4 in the morning. Chris is more than willing to just turn around and fall back asleep when his nose picks up on two things. The person at their door is an Omega just moments away from going into a heat, and they are terrified. 

Masumi's nostrils flare picking up on the same thing his mate has, looking over he and Chris share only a moments look to move out of the bed and to the door as one. Both know that Russia is not a safe place for any Omega to have a heat, still upholding the old laws that unmated Omega's are legally allowed to be mated off, being both known to speak against those rules.

So color them surprised when instead of finding a young teen desperate to be kept safe, it is Victor that looks like his life if crashing down around him. Chris looks a bit flabbergasted at his friend who's ragged breath proves he had made a mad dash to his friends hotel room. 

Masumi steps out to see if the young Omega is hiding behind the gold medalist when he smells it. 

“Oh Dear.” 

Chris looks from Masumi to Victor and back to his mate, realization dawning on him slowly. That can't be, Victor is a muted omega born, he's already in his late twenties there is no way he's going into a heat.

“Chris...” Victor's pleading voice pulls him out of his own head space and back into reality, the reality in which five time golden medalist Victor Nikiforov is apparently not a muted anymore. 

No wonder the man is scared, if anyone knows the brutality and hardships a presented Omega has in Russia it's the man that feared presenting all through his teens. Chris had been invited to the party the man had thrown when he turned twenty three unpresented as no one had ever been older than that. 

“Come in Vitka, before anyone spots you and it gets reported.” He grabs Victor's arm and pulls the man in, hearing Masumi closing the door behind him. Knowing his mate he is spraying scent repellent all through the hallway to mask Victor's path. “I can see if I have some represents for you, I've stopped using them since me and Masumi mated, surely I may have some left in my bag someplace.” 

“Don't bother.” Victor's voice sounds small. “I already used the stash I keep in my bag in case a younger skater starts presenting, it only worked for a few hours but I seem to have burned through it all already.” 

Chris's step falter, he knows the stuff Victor is referring to, if he's burnt through that nothing will slow down this heat from starting. His eyes move over Victor's face to see how bad it is and only finds a sad resolve in his friends eyes. 

“You and Masumi are my last hope, and I'm not even certain what I was thinking.” Victor lets out a hollow laugh. “Maybe I hoped I could hide in here and people would think it is your heat that was causing the sensors to go off.” 

The sigh escaping those pale lips is ragged. Seeing tears appear in those crestfallen blue eyes makes Chris feel as if his own heart is being broken in pieces. Whatever he had expected it was not then sight of Victor Nikiforov giving up. Nikiforov never gave up, that was like the one thing Chris had held on to all these years. That no matter what would happen Victor was always going to be there for Chris to challenge. No it seemed his friend had resigned himself to his fate.

“Don't give up yet. Even if they find out it will take months for them to get everything in order and...” Chris falls silent when Victor simply shakes no.

“The Alpha they chose for me was an Ice dancer for the Russian team, he has since gone to work for the RSU, he is here. Probably staying in this hotel.” The fragile voice is all Chris gets to warn him for what comes next. “He told me after the medal ceremony he is putting in a petition to have me chemically triggered once the season is over. It seems he is done waiting on me to give him what he is entitled to.” 

Masumi steps into the room just in time to hear those last words. “Yakov would surely put up a fight over this.” Masumi had seen the protectiveness the Russian coach displays towards his skaters, he has no doubt the man would fight to the death for them.

Victor looks up devastated. “If he protests they are going to take his license and that means Yura and Mila will fall under a new coach. One not so inclined to let two Omega skate so vigorously.” His lips shake, the tears only increasing. “I can't have their futures ruined over this. I need to sneak out somehow, but I am at a loss, there are press everywhere even at this hour.” 

“Yuuri.” Chris looks at Masumi, blinks, and turns back to Victor. 

“Vitka, look at me.” He slowly tips Victor's chin up forcing his friend and fellow Omega to look at him. “I think you are having a reactionary heat. They are the most violent, show up outside the normal schedule and are nearly unstoppable.” 

Victor blinks slowly. “What do you mean? Reaction to what?” 

Before Chris can even move his phone is shoved under Victor's nose, showing a single picture. 

“Oh” 

“Don't worry. I know how to deal with this. You just have to trust that me and Masumi can run interference for long enough to get you in the safe zone.” Chris smiles more confidently that he really feels, but seeing just a glimmer of hope light up in Victor's eyes is all he needs.

“Now tell me. Did you bring your room key and phone with you?” 

~~

The loud knocking on his door do nothing but aggravate Yuuri's impending hangover. The desolated skater takes one look at the clock on his phone to come to a quick realization that somebody is somehow misinformed about a quarter to five being a good time to go around bashing on doors. 

“Yuuri open up. We can't risk waking anyone else, and it's an emergency.” 

Hearing Chris's loud whisper makes Yuuri feel a bit of a fright, if the last few days weren't bad enough he now had to deal with yet another situation he was not prepared for. 

“I'm coming, but only so that I can go back to sleeping as soon as possible.” he grumbles when he quickly pulls his sheet around himself, hiding that he apparently fell asleep in his dress-shirt and boxers. 

When he pulls the door open he gets a shirt unceremoniously pushed in his face. A shirt with the most divine scent on it he has smelled in his life. A scent he recognizes as omega preheat almost instantaneously. Knowing Chris is an Omega he tries to push the shirt away from his face, failing so badly he is already sitting on the floor with Chris having locked the door behind him before he even properly got his hand up.

It's only then he notices Yuri Plisetsky going around his bed, stripping it from it's sheets. Once all his sheets are stuffed in a scent-tight bag the young skater opens a second one and makes his bed with new sheets. To his amazement he can smell his own sent on them, which means it's the laundry bag he had put aside for housecleaning before going down to the banquet that evening.

Chris blinks. “Yura! That's genius. I feared making his bed smell like freshly pressed sheets would be best but this makes it smell like he hasn't bothered even come back for anything but a quick clothes change.” He then frowns a bit. “what are you going to do with the clean ones we brought though.” 

Yura looks up, an aggravated scowl on his brow. “Put them in the closet where he took the ones he had on his bed, of course. Your whole plan falls if anybody expects even the slightest. And this is Rus. They will check.” He shows his hands. “Hence I'm wearing scent-blocking gloves. Don't want them find a trace of em here.” 

“What are you two talking about? Why are you here?” Yuuri can feel the blood behind his temples pound in more of an anxiety attack way than a hangover way, and it is chipping away at his ability to stay courteous. “Whatever did I do to the two of you to deserve such treatment?” 

Yura snorts, while Chris just gives him a pointed look and a cheeky grin. 

“As much as I would like to say this is us getting back at you for the humiliation you made us go through at the banquet last night, I can't. More important things are afoot here, so get up, take your phone and everything else you had on you last night. We are running out of time.” 

Chris turns around to look over the floor quickly spotting several of the pieces he wore to the banquet. He then looks over his shoulder to find Yuuri still sitting on the floor just staring at them with a horror-stricken look on his face. “Yuuri! Move! We don't have the time. Now tell me did you take a shower?” 

Yuuri moves his mouth a few times, then flinches when Yura leans over and sniffs his hair. 

“Nope he still smells like the champagne he poured all over you guys.”

Yuuri looks from the one to the other. “What did I do?” His voice comes out small. 

He knew he got drunk, after all he can feel the hangover but beside drinking and maybe wallow about his dog and his future there is nothing he could imagine he could have done for the both of them to work together to get back to him. He opens his mouth but Chris silences him.

“Before you say anything, just how much do you remember of last nights banquet?” 

The question throws Yuuri for a loop, maybe a flip even, before making his mind crash to the floor like a bad landing on ice. Surely Chris is not suggesting he did something unsavory at the ISU banquet. His eyes move to Yuri only to see a worried look on the kids face. 

“Chris if he doesn't remember..” 

“I know I got drunk, I had more than I should.” Yuuri knows he's pleading. “Please, what did I do?” 

Chris sighs. “I'll explain on the way.” He turns to Yuri. “You finish it up here and make certain you can throw a diversion here if we need to.” 

The moment Yuri nods Yuuri finds Chris's grip tightly around his wrist. He's off the floor and out of the room seconds later. To his amazement he finds Masumi just outside the door, spraying scent-blocker everywhere. 

“We need to take the stairs. I just checked and it seems there is a sensor camera in the elevator.” He sighs. “We should have known before. If they check those images.” 

Chris looks up. “We worry about that later. If we play it right they won't check it and if we don't we might have enough time to have them erased.” 

“Phichit could do it. He likes hacking such things.” Yuuri slams his hand over his mouth when he realizes the words he just blurted out. Seems there's still enough alcohol in his veins to diminish his ability to shut up. 

The only response he gets is that Chris fishes out his phone from the pile of clothes in his arm and tosses it to Masumi. “Find this Phichit.” 

Not wanting a stranger go through his phone Yuuri relents. “He's speed dial four. He's my roommate and best friend.” Masumi nods, dials and starts talking almost the moment Yuuri can hear Phichit pick up. 

They step into the stairwell without meeting anyone else, Yuuri feels the relief coming from the other two. Taking a quick look he can spot the camera in a corner. He simply points at it. 

Masumi swears when he follows Yuuri's finger. 

“No I did not swear about what you said, although that is annoying enough. It seems there are camera's in the stairwells as well.” He hums a few times. “So you can deal with these as well. And as the scent sensors are placed right between Victor and Chris's floor, we only need to cause a good scenting ourselves to throw it off? Good.” 

Chris grins. “So to save Victor all we need to do is make one good rump in the sheets.” He winks at his lover. 

“Save Victor!!” Yuuri stops in his tracks right between floors. “What is going on?” 

“I thought you'd explained?” Masumi looks at his mate with a slight scold.

“I was, while we were here.” Chris sighs, tosses Yuuri's clothes to Masumi, flips out his phone taps at the screen a few times and shows Yuuri a small video of him and Victor dancing. Intimately. 

Yuuri just stares at the screen mesmerized. Not taking it all in even when Chris starts to scroll through some photo's. It makes it very clear to him that last night he and Victor had not only spoken but that he had apparently really inherited his father's DNA concerning alcohol. 

“You are an Alpha Yuuri, I've known for years even if you only ever exuded hormones when getting panicked.” Chris looks at him. “But last night you were letting them out in abundance as well. You destroyed little Yura in a break dance battle before dancing of with Victor. And had I not challenged you for a pole dancing competition you would have ravished him on the floor for all to see.” 

The embarrassment of just thinking those thoughts cause Yuuri's breath to hitch and a soft whimper come out. Surely he would have more decorum than that. His eyes move back to the screen of the phone. Seeing his face when he has Victor dipped down. No he fears he wouldn't have.

“Yuuri.” Chris pulls his attention back to him. “Victor is supposed to be a muted Omega, he's twenty seven, there should be no chance for him to present anymore.” 

Yuuri nods. He knows that. He also knows that because of that Victor is never eligible to become anyone's mate, and as a citizen of Japan Yuuri is only able to be allowed a suitable mate and… why is he even thinking of this. 

“He's presenting.” Chris looks at Yuuri. Staring as if that one sentence says it all. And it does.

“Oh!” Yuuri feels his mood plummet. He knows the Russian law, and he has read the interview the Alpha assigned for Victor had given some obscure magazine a few years back about how Victor was worth the wait. “We have to get him out of here. If they find out...” 

His mind goes in overdrive. Trying to figure out a means to sneak Victor out of the country, away from skating. His heart clenches. If the RSU finds out Victor will be barred from skating by his designated mate, if they can get him out safely he will be barred from skating as returning to a rink will be like handing him over to that mate. 

The thought that Victor will be lost to the Ice brings tears to Yuuri's eyes. 

“They will make him stop skating. I read an interview with the Alpha they picked for him, that man has no intention to risk an injury.” He can hear how his voice is barely being hold together.

“That is where you come in.” Masumi places his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. “Apparently this representation is because of you and him dancing. Clearly he is representing for you. And I doubt you would stop him from skating. You will definitely not deny him the remainder of the season.” 

Yuuri looks from Chris's expecting expression to Masumi's reassuring smile. And back.

“Are you seriously suggesting that I… Me and Victor… Surely...” He has to be mistaken. 

The startle when Masumi presses his phone to his ear makes him squeak. 

“Yuuri. Just calm down. Omega's are aware enough as it is during a heat, even a reactionary one.” Phichit's voice comes to him calmly over the speaker. “If you have any doubt Victor wants this, go and ask him himself. Decide then. Together.” 

“Take me to him.” Yuuri squares his shoulders. “I'll ask what he wants before making a decision.” 

~~

Victor looks at the mess he made of Chris and Masumi's bed, somehow it just doesn't feel right. Like he is missing key ingredients to his favorite dish. He eyes Mila in the doorway who had helped him get all of his own bedding a floor down and Chris and Masumi's up. The girl looks at the door in a fright, as if she expects and assailant coming in any minute. 

“Do you think it will work? That Yuuri will come?” She voices his fears. 

“He has to come.” Victor looks back at the makeshift nest he put together. “I need him Mila. I never understood how this need was different from any other need I've ever felt.” 

The soft knock, two small before one large, makes them both jump, quickly calming down when Chris uses his key card to come in. 

When Yuuri steps into the room behind him the tension he didn't know he was holding finally slip off Victor's shoulders. Yuuri came. His Yuuri came. Even if he looks like he would rather be anywhere else.

Victor moves forward, his desire to hold Yuuri overwhelming, then gets distracted to the item's held by Masumi. He has them pulled from the man's arms and pressed to his nose in seconds, not even hiding the pleased hum. 

It takes him a moment to realize what he is doing, pulling away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Being greeted with Chris's amused grin makes him almost hiss, seeing the soft smile gracing Yuuri's lips though calms him down some more. He then looks at the clothes in his hands. 

Before he can hand them back to Yuuri, as they are clearly his, his eyes fall on the bed and his half constructed nest. Try as he might he can't give them back to Yuuri, he needs them, it was what he was missing. The stress of having to give them back makes him let out a soft pleading whine.

“It's okay.” Yuuri's voice comes in softly. “I have no objection. If you need more, the laundry bag contain my sheets from tonight.” 

Yuuri's hand softly caresses his cheek, Victor leans in for a moment, forcing his eyes open to make certain he understood correctly. Yuuri looks a bit bashful, unsure, afraid. 

“I need you Yuuri. It seems you were who I have been waiting for all along.” he swallows. “Please.” 

“What do you need me for Victor?” Yuuri sounds scared. “If this is just a means to prevent the chosen mating you know they have means to discard it. It will destroy me to see you go if I give in and just end up set aside.” 

Victor puts his hand over Yuuri's. “You are the one that I want. My chosen mate. If not because you are an excellent athlete, a wonderful person, a formidable dancer, then because you clearly want me.” he chuckles, pressing his lips to the inside of Yuuri's hand. “How could I not want to be with you.” 

His eyes bore into Yuuri's. “If not for this know I would have come for you once the season was over. You asked me to be your coach and I would have come. Even if that was all you would be willing to give me. I would have come for you.” 

Yuuri looks in those determined blue eyes. They leave no doubt in his heart, in his mind, and in his resolve. “Then consider me yours.” 

~~

“I don't care!!” The loud booming voice has every person that managed to be up at six for their early flights stand on edge. The angry, aggressive, Alpha pheromones, stench all through the lobby. “I don't care how much it is Hotel policy not to provide people not registered to a bloody room the information. I have clearly shown you my clearance. The Omega in that room is going into heat, they are designated to me by the RSU, So how dare you stop me from taking what is mine.” 

“As I stated before Sir. I need more than just your identification and a printout to verify your claim. There are procedures to uphold, set by the same RSU, to allow us to be a designated hotel for their sport events.” The Beta girl straightens her back and meets the man's eyes head on. 

Many phones are up and recording the situation. A lot of whispered speculation goes up about which Russian skater will be forever lost to the sport once this man gets his way, as no one doubts he will. 

When to officials of the RSU and one from the Mating office come in people understand that it is all to real. When one of the RSU officials calls Yakov over when the man steps out of the elevator people start to whisper that it is either about Mila or Yuri, a single person suggests Victor but is quickly silenced. 

“If this is another falls reading about him I swear I will file a bloody complaint.” Yakov's grumble is clear for all to hear. “The bloody idiot is twenty seven, there is no way he is going to spontaneously present because the knot-head you guys chose is eager to breed.” 

“Mr Feltsman. True as that might be, we have enough ratings that suggest that at this very moment an Omega in pre-heat is in his room. After all the sensors of this hotel are state of the art and Victor is the only Omega at that level.” The RSU official tries to keep her voice down as gently as can but everyone heard her just right in the absolute silence that fell over the crowd when Victor was mentioned. 

“Doesn't he have a boyfriend though?” One of the Spanish dance skaters looks at her partner. Her whisper causes the Alpha to straighten up and release a load of his hormones. 

“I don't care if he got some loser dating him, now that he is ready to be bred he is officially mine.” 

Yakov snorts. “I want proof that he is indeed in a heat before I let you touch him. Do not forget as long as he is not officially marked he is my skater first.”

The man growls, but is stopped by the RSU official. “He is right. We will go to Victor's room and asses the situation, if he is not in a heat we will find out why the sensor gave off a wrong reading, if he is than,” her cold eyes fall on Yakov, “we won't stand in your way.” 

The woman then turns to the front desk, only taking a short amount of time before they are cleared to go up. A member of the staff goes along, holding a master card for the rooms. 

Somebody hears a soft voice go 'Poor Yuuri, he finally gets Victor to notice him and now this. If this won't permanently break him I don't know'. A quick look tells them it's one of the Italian twins. 

~~

Yakov looks at his phone a second time. Under the disguise of doing his emails he is trying to warn Victor, but all his messages are left unseen. What a moment for that boy to ignore him. If that wasn't annoying enough the stench coming from the Alpha was making him want to hurl. 

He sends up a prayer to whichever god may be on duty at that time praying his boy will be kept safe just a while longer. He had spotted some of the dancing that had been done at the banquet when he had gone out of the meeting room and looked in to see if his skaters were behaving. 

He had also heard that girl ask about Victor's boyfriend.

Yakov nearly sighs. How had he not noticed that his star skater was in a relationship was still puzzling him. If anything the constant checking online how this Japanese Yuri was doing should have been a tip-off. He had thought it nothing more as checking on the competition. Than there had been that odd offer for a commemorative Photo after the final. Victor hated those, only did them for press reasons or if a fan asked. He never offered them. 

The dejected look on his face when that Katsuki had flinched and walked away. He had wanted that idiot to find love for so long that he completely missed all the signs it had happened, and now the boys chance would be lost forever. 

The ding of the elevator stopping makes him look up. For now though he can only hope the sensor is off and Victor is in no danger, able to go on with his own love. 

He makes certain he is in front of the Alpha when they walk over to Victor's room. All of them can smell the scent of an aroused Omega on the border of a heat when they are only a few steps away. 

The pleased growl of the Alpha makes him flinch, before resolutely step towards the door and knock on it loudly.

“Open up in there. Are you even aware how much you are inconveniencing the rest of the people here.” His scruffy Russian causes someone inside to fall onto the floor. 

There is some sound and the door slowly opens. When the Alpha pushes Yakov aside and tries to slam open the door it becomes apparent that the chain is in place. It also is very clear that the person at the other side is neither Victor or an Omega. Yakov blinks when he recognizes the man. 

“Step away from that Omega inside.” The Alpha growls. “They are mine.” 

Masumi raises an eyebrow, staring the other Alpha down calmly. “First of, have the decency to articulate. Secondly, the only Omega in this room is mine and has been for quite some time.” 

The Alpha nearly slams into the door when the RSU official taps him on the arm and makes him take a step back. 

“I'm sorry to correct you sir.” It is clear to all she is everything but. “Mr Nikiforov falls under the care of the RSU and as such...”

“What is that about Victor?” A sex diluted voice comes from behind Masumi, to everyone but Yakov's surprise Chris steps in sight of the door.

His skin marred by love bites and hickeys, glossed over by a sheen of sweat, his glands thick and swollen letting out the scent of an Omega in near heat. 

“Who are you?” The Alpha points an accusing finger at Chris. “What are you doing in my mates room.” 

Chris blinks a few times as if to get his barrings sorted. “That can't be right. This is Victor's room and he and Yuuri are a couple.” Chris chuckles. “I've known Yuuri for years and you Sir are not him.” he hums before rubbing the scent gland on the side of his neck all over Masumi's bare arm. 

Yakov decides to say something. “What are you doing in Victor's room though?” 

Chris smiles sultry. “Ah, after last evening we didn't want to stop dancing, so we didn't.” He sighs. “At some point we did. And well...” Chris grins. “Victor was going back up with Yuuri, and he has a better tub, so he told us to use his room. Which we did.” 

The Alpha sneers, making the RSU official look at him crossly. 

“Can you tell us where we can find this Yuuri? We have an inquiry about Victor's health.” She smiles coldly. 

Masumi looks at Chris, both shrug their shoulders. “I think he's on fourth. Yura claimed they were on the same floor after he beat him and that he would get even with him, something about barricading the door so that he would miss his flight out.” 

Before anything else can be said the Alpha already turned around, bolting for the elevator. The whole group runs after him as fast as they can. Yakov finds himself outside of the elevator when the door closes, but so does the hotel employee. 

By the time the second elevator is on the floor Chris and Masumi have managed to put on some clothes and joined them. 

Yakov wants to scold the men till he sees Masumi apply scent blocking creme, and Chris pops a pill that looks a lot like a heat blocker. The worry is clear on their faces. So he does the one thing he can. He thanks them. Leaving both men flabbergasted. 

When they arrive on the fourth floor the are treated to a spectacular view. The Alpha is tossing aside furniture that looks like it was taken from various spots in the hotel. Yakov vaguely recognizes the chair that was in the reading corner on his floors sitting area. 

The hotel employee runs over loudly exclaiming to the man that if he breaks anything he is legally obligated to pay for all damages. 

Chris can't help but snort. “Oh Mon Coeur, he had not joked when he said he was going to barricade that door.” Masumi simply nods. 

Yakov realizing about who they are talking stomps over to the room Yuri was staying in and slammed his fist on the door till a loud, irritated, voice replayed they were coming. The moment Yuri pulls open his door Yakov starts yelling that he had hoped Yuri had been raised better than that. 

“What. It's a simple prank. No one's getting hurt over it.” 

“Victor might.” Yakov sighs deeply. He wants to say something else but the second RSU official suddenly makes an odd noise. 

“This is odd. It seems that although his bio-signs are currently stable the chip registering them has been fluctuating all week.” The man taps on the screen of his tablet. “It seems as if he's almost presenting, at least he was earlier tonight at the ten pm check. But his current one is showing all levels are back down significantly.” 

Chris feels like swearing when he remembers that a few years back Victor had complained that although Bio-chipping muted Omega had become outlawed over seven years ago the RSU had refused to remove his. Seemed his friend had been right about them still checking up on that data. 

Yakov has no trouble keeping it in. “That chip has been outlawed and should have been removed years ago. This is a violation of his privacy and I will most definitely put in a formal complaint over this.” 

The Alpha finally calmed down enough now that the hotel employee is the one removing the furniture blocking the door turns to look at Yakov. “You have no say over that. As Victor was assigned to me I had told them to keep it in. I have no doubt you would have hidden his presenting from me if I did not have this.” 

Yakov snorts. “A simple blood test would have pointed it out if that had happened. So it sounds more that you just wanted a way to spy on him.” 

They all look up when the hotel employee opens the door, getting pushed aside by the Alpha. A loud growl echoes through the room. “Where is he!!” 

“He's not on this floor.” The RSU official with the tablet mumbles. “His last reading came in through the same sensor as the other one.” 

“That is impossible,” the woman leans over the tablet to see if her colleague is messing with them “or not.” Her eyes shoot up focusing on Chris and Masumi. 

Her movements when she moves over make it clear she is an Alpha, and seeing that Masumi is an Alpha as well Yakov is not surprised when she sets her sight on Chris, clearly thinking he is the weaker one of the two. 

“Which room was yours?” She tries to smile convincingly. Chris just snorts and smirks at her.

“Seriously Lady. I don't know what game you are playing but let me tell you one thing. Victor is Yuuri's.” Chris wants to say something else but finds himself forcefully jerked forward then pulled back when Masumi releases him from the Alpha's grip. 

“Keep your hand off of my mate.” 

~~

Yuuri looks down at the man lying under him with a nearly blank stare. Seems his stamina, even with a hangover and a bad day, is still much better. Victor looks like he's on the verge of passing out when the warning sign Phichit had promised them comes in. 

“Come on Victor--” he pulls the man into his lap-- “it's showtime.” 

Victor settles himself in Yuuri's hold, placing his head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. 

Yuuri lets his hands wander down Victor's sides, down his back, and over his ass. He pushes down a bit making certain they are still nicely locked together. 

“I love you Victor, and you trust me right.” Yuuri feels his nerves rising knowing what is about to happen. Victor looks up, places a kiss on his lips, before smiling at him softly. 

“I have no doubt in you.” 

~~

Chris is only a few steps behind the Alpha those idiots set Victor with and those RSU officials that were clearly breaking all the rules, when the man doesn't await the arrival of the hotel employee and simply kicks the door in. Barging in the moment it slams open against the wall. 

If not for his quick reflexes he would have crashed into the group when the Alpha stops death in his tracks only a few steps into the room. 

The hair on his arms rise up when he becomes aware of the threatening rumble coming from within the room. Chris is not a scared person, but this sound makes his instinct tell him he should flee. Instead he slowly moves closer and takes a look around the Alpha. 

There on the bed, with his back to the door, held in a lovers hold, is Victor. Holding him is Yuuri. But not the Yuuri that Chris has known for so many years. That Yuuri had never had eyes that looked more red than brown. That Yuuri would not have his teeth lodged into his lovers neck while staring another Alpha down.

And it was a stare down, one if Chris could guess the Russian Alpha was losing dearly. 

When the official from the Mating office softly pushes the two from the RSU aside Chris almost expects them to push back. The woman takes a calm look at the couple on the bed, then looks at Chris. 

“Katsuki Yuuri is an Alpha from Japan?” Chris nods. “He made a mating claim on Victor.” Chris looks back only now seeing the barely covered bite mark on the Mating gland at the base of Victor's neck. “That is what is probably caused the spike. Not the first a muted Omega shows signs of a heat when they are claimed by a powerful Alpha.”

The woman sniffs. Pulls the Russian Alpha from the room, closes the door as best as she can and smiles. 

“Very powerful Alpha. I was afraid I would be needing to use the tranquilizer on this one.” 

The Russian Alpha looks as if he comes out of a trans, then turns to her. “If he is showing signs of presenting I demand he is handed over to me.” 

The mating official looks up calmly. “No.” 

“What!!” The Lady from the RSU nearly screams. “But our rules...” 

“Are null and void in this situation. Victor Nikiforov was claimed by a Japanese Alpha and thus falls under the Asian jurisdiction. I will contact my colleagues over there, but seeing how they ruled in previous similar situations I can guarantee you that they will not break up this mating. We as Russia should be glad if they will still allow him to skate for Russia and not claim him for Japan.” 

“They can't!!” The Alpha sound angry, the RSU Lady puts a hand on his arm. Making him step down from his pose to attack the Mating Official. 

“Poorly they can. Just like when an Asian Omega gets claimed by a Russian Alpha we can.” 

~~

Yuuri keeps his eyes on the door, able to hear every word spoken over the soft purring Victor is letting out. He looks down at the man in his arms, completely satisfied. 

“You hear that Victor, you are safe. And I'll make certain that you will be allowed to keep skating for Russia.” 

Victors eyes blink open slowly. “But I want to be your coach.” The petulant tone makes Yuuri giggle. 

“I'll make you a deal. Get me that fifth world championship medal and I'll let you coach me through the next Grand Prix series.” 

“Just the Grand Prix?” Victor looks up with a sultry grin. 

Yuuri nods. “Just the Grand Prix as I am certain you will be completely back in form when it is time for next years Russian nationals.” 

Victor blinks. “Back in form?” 

A soft caress over his lower abdomen gets his attention. “Yes. I think you are just stubborn enough to manage that and teach everyone a lesson in Omega versatility.” 

Victor hums pleased into the kiss Yuuri gives him, allowing himself to get completely devoured by his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tying the Knot- Nesting zine, which is still available for free [ here. ](https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine)  
> There's also a Knotting zine which is also filled with great stories and art. 
> 
> Please if you like the Omegaverse you can not go wrong with getting these zines. They are absolutely worth your time. :}


End file.
